Rotations-M
by ryder77
Summary: Tomorrow isn't for another day yet, and today doesn't necessarily end after the sun sets. (Full Circle timeline).
1. Want, Need

**WARNING!** If you found this story through an author alert, please note that this installment is rated M for mature content. If you're uncomfortable with depictions of physical intimacy, you have been warned (you can skip the section between the -.x.X.x.- markers, though).

Disclaimer: Code Geass and all its characters belong to Sunrise, Inc.. Roland, however, is patterned after my baby nephew.

* * *

Kallen let out a frustrated whimper almost immediately after her release.

 _Not enough!_

Since Roland was weaned out of breastfeeding, this was the second month of her back-to-normal cycle. She hadn't expected to be hit _this_ hard by her changing hormone levels after her pregnancy. It was almost as if she was back in her early teens when puberty hit her like a ton of bricks.

To be fair to her maturity, she managed to rein in her mood swings and not snap at the slightest annoyance, but her more _private_ urges were on a whole different level. Luckily, they usually bother her late at night, and she managed to handle them in the bathroom without bothering Lelouch. Tonight, however, was the worst yet. It was only Roland's bedtime, and she hoped to get it under control before Lelouch came back from the nursery, but even now her whole body was on fire. Finally deciding that another round of touching herself wouldn't help, she wrapped her naked body in her dressing gown and stepped into the balcony, hoping the cool evening air would prove more effective.

Looking up to the evening sky, she tried to shift her thoughts to other things. When she saw three bright streaks of light less than a minute apart, she was reminded of a memorable evening, one that made her present a reality.

"You remembered," came Lelouch's voice from behind her. She turned her head to greet him with a smile, then faced forward again, letting him embrace her from behind.

"I can't believe it's been three years," she mused, leaning into the embrace. She tried not to think about how close his lips had come to her neck's sensitive spot.

"All worth it," he responded, planting a kiss on her temple. She tried her best to hide the disappointed tone in her sigh. "You're here. Roland's here. We're all together." He paused before adding, "Maybe meteor showers grant wishes after all, don't you think?"

She hummed, presumably in thought. _Oh God, he's so close!_ "I dunno."

"Oh?" he responded, amusement in his tone. "What wish of yours was not granted, pray tell?"

 _I wish you'd ravish me right here, right now!_ She tried to change the subject to derail that last thought. "How's Roland?"

"Fast asleep." he replied quirking an eyebrow. "You doubt the power of my bedtime voice?"

 _I want your bedroom voice!_ This was _not_ working! Giving up, she simply sighed and went back to watching the evening sky, hoping to calm her now-racing heart.

"What do you need, Love," he whispered close to her ear, concern in his tone. _Oh, Lelouch, you know me so well!_ She managed to force down the shudder that threatened to reveal her current state. She was _so_ close to her breaking point. _He isn't even trying to seduce me!_ They had played seduction games in the weeks between their wedding and learning about her pregnancy, awarding points to who made the other make the first move. They always ended up calling a draw, both unable to hold back, eventually. Parenthood had since tamed their desires, where sleeping together meant simply that.

Until now.

"I―," she turned in his embrace, making sure to keep her grip on his arms, lest her already shaky legs would give her away. "I suppose there is _one_ wish I want granted." _Understatement of the year, Kallen!_

"Name it."

 _Oh God, I love you so much!_ she thought when she saw the love and care in his eyes. Nothing at all the like burning need her own eyes were probably showing.

"Kiss me?" she asked girlishly. Lelouch chuckled and obliged.

Lelouch felt her whole body tremble the moment their lips touched. Instinctively, he pulled her torso against him, supporting her. She gave a shuddering breath when they broke the kiss, not opening her eyes for a long while. He knew what it meant; only he was caught off-guard by the intensity of it from just that one kiss.

When Kallen had gathered her wits somewhat, she gave him an embarrassed look before finally having the courage to say, "Actually, Roland hadn't needed the girls for a while now. And, uh," she swallowed. "They've been... lonely... of late."

It was to Lelouch's credit that he managed to ask "Are you sure?" to that blatant invitation. In the next moment, he was glad that he had given the villa's entire staff the weekend off as he watched his wife step back and remove her dressing gown.

Standing naked before him except for the rings he gave her, arms open in invitation, the moonlight causing a line of fluid already along the inner side of one of her legs to glisten, her next words were totally unnecessary.

"Don't make me say it again, my husband."

He swept her up in his arms.

-.x.X.x.-

Even as Lelouch laid Kallen back on their bed, kissing the whole while, he still had his reservations with proceeding. With her delicate pregnancy and her long, difficult labor, he had gained a great respect for Kallen as a woman. A great part of him still desired her as a man, but an equally great part of him as husband and father didn't want her to have to go through all that again. Fatherhood proved an effective distraction, but he would be lying if he denied missing the intimacy they shared as lovers.

However, with every sigh she let out every time he revisited her pleasure centers one by one, he could feel his own repressed need for her awakening with a vengeance.

"Please," she let out breathlessly, and Lelouch immediately shifted his focus to her breasts. She did mention 'the girls', earlier.

Kallen arched her back at his first touch, moaning out her pleasure with the attention her intensely sensitive breasts were finally receiving. Lelouch obliged her whim, with every squirm she made egging him to dominate her. This led him to hold both her wrists in one hand above her head and his legs pinning both of her own, with his free hand and mouth working to drive her mad with pleasure.

Lost in the pleasure of this exquisite torture, Kallen was disappointed though a little relieved when Lelouch gave her a little respite. She felt a little guilty when she noticed the reason for it; it was only now that he was removing his clothes.

When he removed his dressing gown and pajama top, she sat up to kiss him, and gently guided him to lie down and let her return the favor. She removed his pajama bottom and boxers in one pull. She then kissed her way back up his legs, before trapping him between her breasts, still slick with his saliva.

 _Oh God, Kallen!_ His fantasies of this moment finally realized after so long threatened to make him finish though they barely got started. He moaned, gritting his teeth to keep control. Luckily he was still attuned to his body enough to breathe in a way that would delay his release.

However,

He sat up to recapture her lips, letting his tongue trace her mouth in the way he knew would make her pliant to his touches. As he wanted, she fell back to let him do with her as he wanted. He spread her legs to focus on the source of the nectar that captured his attention when she disrobed. Intoxicated with her scent, he lightly kissed her nether lips in veneration before drinking in earnest from this fount.

Kallen grasped at the sheets on either side of her head, her breath hitching in pleasure the way only Lelouch could give her. One hand flew to her mouth when his hands once again paid attention to her breasts, muffling a cry that could have echoed throughout the empty villa. The hand on her mouth was joined later by its mate when Lelouch's ministrations drove her over the edge, falling to her sides afterward while she struggled to catch her breath.

Still tingling with her release, Lelouch lifted her to put her back on the pillows. Caressing his face to signal that she was comfortable, she then wrapped her arms and legs around him in welcome.

Lelouch, having known her intimately well, easily found his way to her entrance. He kissed her once he was inside her, the same way he did that was usually followed by "I'm home."

"Welcome home," she would reply; lovingly, every time.

They forewent the many techniques they had learned early in their marriage, and focused instead on re-acquaint themselves with their other halves. Re-learning how to move as one, breathe as one, whispering each other's name until their hearts beat as one.

Completing their experience as one.

-.x.X.x.-

The little prince laid awake, watching through his nursery's window the lights that zipped through the sky. He was supposed to be asleep, but he had a feeling something important would happen.

Soon enough, he giggled when an especially bright one flared in a reddish-orange flash.

He had a feeling he would be getting a special present soon.

-.o.O.o.-

With Kallen asleep in blissful exhaustion beside him, Lelouch fought down the anxiety that threatened to surface in him. When they climaxed, he could swear he felt a tingle in his left eye. It wasn't as bad as when he accidentally used his geass on Euphie, but similar enough to evoke the memory.

A quick look at the vanity's mirror across from Kallen confirmed that his geass hadn't reactivated. He let his head fall back onto the pillow in relief. Silently he prayed to whatever diety that would listen that his fear was unfounded.

After all, with the events he had been monitoring, geass was a complication he'd rather not handle.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Whew! I didn't think I could bring myself to expand this one.

Okay, this is set during their "us three" weekend. The installment where Roland finally said 'Mama' was supposed to end with the three of them in bed, with Kallen suspecting she was pregnant again and revealing this to Lelouch.

I'm still stuck with writing Roland's birth. Although, when I do finlly finish it, it will be my last update in a long while.

Anyway, hoping for feedback from you guys and gals! :)


	2. Before Dawn

**WARNING!** Warnings from the first installment apply. No markers to skip with this time. While relatively tame, mentions of privates.

* * *

Lelouch slowly came awake to kisses being planted on his chest, slowly, _languidly_ making their way up to the hollow of his neck. It didn't alarm him, since this was one of the games he and Kallen played: points to those who won't moan before waking up. Opened eyes are proof of wakefulness so even if one was already awake but moaned with their eyes still closed, the other is awarded the point. Kallen had been earning quite a lot of points, with her insisting that he already moaned quite a lot but didn't come awake. He added the rule that the kisses shouldn't end before the other's eyes opened.

"So there'd be a witness," he said. Though it was only so he could enjoy her attentions a little longer while faking sleep.

Like what he was doing right now. He inhaled deeply when she took one of his nipples into her mouth, her tongue playing at the peak of it. He kept his arms limp while doing his best to keep his face slack. He let out a groan when she moved to the base of his neck, but successfully managed to keep at the charade. When she found the sensitive spot in behind his ear, though, he lost the battle, with his arms wrapping around her and breathily saying her name.

"Point to me," she whispered against his neck.

"My eyes are still closed," he countered, to which she retaliated by giving his member a light squeeze. His eyes flew open. "Okay, you win this round."

"Good," she said before straddling him under the blankets. Lelouch got a momentary view of her pendant mounds, heavy by their own weight, before she bent to give him a long, chaste kiss.

"I've been meaning to ask," she began when the kiss ended. "Are guys always horny before dawn?"

"I can't say for sure," he said. "I notice I'm semi-hard in the mornings, but since most of puberty I was taking care of Nunnally, I couldn't really compare notes with the other boys in Ashford."

She hummed, taking in this bit of information. She then lowered her hips so her already-slick sex slid along his member. "Would you think that meant sex was supposed to be morning exercise?"

He hummed, both in thought and in enjoyment of the attention she was giving him. "I suppose wet dreams play a role in it."

"Oh?" she responded, intrigued. "Did you have one of me?" She gave her hips a wiggle when he didn't respond right away.

"A couple," he admitted, a blush already growing hot on his face. Both had been hot, and one was especially vivid. To his annoyance, however, both had involved _her_ dominating _him_.

"Did you come?" she asked letting the tip of him touch her entrance only to slide along the underside of his shaft, not letting him enter. He groaned at her teasing, just keeping himself from rolling his eyes upward. When he didn't answer right away, she grabbed his hands that were on her waist and pressed them against the bed. "Well?"

"Yes!" he responded, almost desperately, already recalling the dream in question. It was on the night before the Narita operation, their first major mission. It involved Kallen walking in uninvited to Zero's office, expressing her worry over the outcome of the operation. After which she simply held him down, intending to have her first time with him. His dream self resisted, futilely, going so far to reveal himself as Lelouch to make her stop. It hadn't worked, with Kallen's dream self nonchalantly commenting on the 'resemblance', before finishing what she started. He woke up to soiled pajamas shortly afterward.

Kalllen hummed in satisfaction. "Good to know I always had that effect on you," she purred, before finally letting his length into her sheath.

"I love it when you do that."

"Hm?"

"That expression you make when I'm fully inside you."

She hummed, before slowly gyrating her hips. "And I love the expression _you_ make when I do this." She tightened her inner walls and watched his reaction.

"Come here, you," He pulled her down to kiss her deeply, their tongues playing with each other, neither fighting for dominance. With their lips still joined, he rolled her to the side, sensing that this particular session was to celebrate their coming together. Breaking the kiss, he placed his forehead upon hers, before proceeding to slowly rock against each other, with their arms and legs tasked with maintaining the connection.

"Tell me, Love," he asked. "Why all these questions?"

"I'm your wife," she answered simply. "I'm supposed to know everything about you."

"Point," he conceded. "I'm actually surprised at how easily I answered you. Even Suzaku doesn't know about them."

"Would Milly have gotten it out of you?"

"Over my dead body," This response was rewarded with a kiss from her.

"What about you, anything you want to ask me?"

"I already know everything about you."

"Oh?"

"You've always been an open book," he explained, "Especially so to Zero."

"I admit I didn't understand much of it back then," he went on, "But after a month of getting to know you like this," he caressed her cheek, "it all began to make sense."

Something about what Lelouch just said made Kallen think that she was forgetting something important. It probably showed in her expression, since Lelouch called her attention.

"What is it?"

"Something came to mind, but it didn't stick," she replied. "It's probably nothing important. Just," she inhaled deeply, "don't stop."

True enough, their breathing had steadily become more laboured. Their rocking grew in intensity as the pleasure of being in each other's company built up despite their relatively slow pace.

"Oh, Kallen, you feel so good," he whispered just as her hand flew to his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"I'm close. Lou―!"

"Together," he whispered back. "I'm almost―!" His hand flew to clutch at her hip, and both moved to bring their mouths together.

They cried out at nearly the same time, their climax that was slowly building no less electrifying in is intensity when it peaked. When the waves of pleasure subsided they arranged themselves into a spooning position, both of them watching the sky outside their window brighten steadily. When the first rays of morning sunshine entered their room, Kallen turned in the embrace to face him, and they kissed.

"Happy first month, wife."

"Happy first month, husband."

* * *

A/N:

So I was checking this month's fic stats, and I noticed that chapter 1 of this series got the most re-visits compared to the rest of my other fics. Should I be concerned? ^^;

The dreams mentioned above are two of my three favorite (cough) h-doujinshi. Only one of the three involved Lelouch in a dream state, which was summarized above. I forgot the title, but the author/artist calls themself Yasuma Akazaki. Draws both K and L beautifully. Sadly, they transitioned to SuzaLulu post-R2.

Apologies if the flow of this one isn't at par with the others. It's an effort to get unstuck in writing the next Rotations installment, in which I needed a couple of fact checks that pretty much dampened inspiration.

As usual, feedback is appreciated.


	3. Keeping Watch

**WARNING!** Warnings from the first installment apply. No markers to skip with this time. Could be rated T, but there's mention of their game from the 2nd installment, so I decided to post it here.

* * *

Lelouch loved watching Kallen quietly sleep.

It was amazing, actually; despite her battle cries while aboard the Guren, how loudly she protested when flusered, and the sounds she made during their lovemaking, she always slept like a babe. True, she would spread herself out on their bed like a passed-out drunk when she was especially tired, but sometime during the night, she always ended curled up like a blissful cat on a summer day. (Not that he considered her a cat person; CC fit that stereotype perfectly.)

He had watched her dream a few times. Even as she tossed and turned while her eyes rolled behind her eyelids, the loudest sound from her was a mere heavy sigh. Indeed, even when she cried in her sleep, only light hiccoughs were louder than the fall of her tears. During these times, all that was needed was his arms around her, and she would calm down immediately. He had asked her what she dreamt about during such moments, but she could never recall any of them.

His only gripe? He couldn't score a point. No matter how much attention he paid on her pleasure spots, she never moaned in her sleep. A sharp inhale, maybe, but nothing with her voice. She'd always wake up, notice him, _then_ moan after saying 'good morning'.

He let out a sigh once Kallen shifted to her curled-up position for this night. He already learned to love this side of her that was unknown to all others, except perhaps her mother.

By now, he had given up hoping to earn points from their pre-dawn game.

-.o.O.o.-

Kallen watched in wonder while Lelouch slept.

Or, rather, what passes as 'sleep' for him. His mind never seemed to rest. His sleep cycle began with him being quiet like everybody else, but Kallen learned that that was only true until he fell into deep sleep. Sometimes she'd wake up late at night to hear him ask her a question, only to see that he was actually fast asleep. Mostly it was incoherent mumbling. Sometimes there'd even be gestures to go with the words. If he cried in his sleep, there would always be a name mentioned.

 _Mother._

 _Nunnally._

 _Shirley._

 _C.C_.

She had yet to hear her name spoken in his sleep. A part of her was disappointed that he never called out for her. Eventually she took this to mean his subconscious mind knew that she was beside him.

That would always be there beside him.

For now, she'd enjoy the fact that he always woke up saying her name every time she made her move in their pre-dawn game.

* * *

When Sayoko Shinozaki accepted her commission as head of security for the new imperial couple, she knew that what was expected of her went beyond the job description.

 _Never since the time of Ricardo von Britannia,_ the media went, _was an imperial couple seen as enamoured with their partner as Lel_ _ouch vi Britannia and his queen, Kallen vi Britannia nee Kouzuki. Paparazzi are having a field day catching moments where His Majesty would steal a kiss from Her Majesty when he thought no one was looking, or those momentary glances they share that most people would think they imagined, if there hadn't been photographic evidence of it. We could only imagine what they are like in the privacy of the palaces._

What did they expect? While they may be the imperial couple, they were still newlyweds ーones that never knew the pleasures of sex until their wedding night, even.

It didn't help at all that they played seduction games even while performing their royal duties. It was impressive that their tricks were practically unnoticeable, true, but the effect they were having on each other... Well, let's say even the toughest masks have their breaking point.

And so, when she noted Master Lelouch pull Lady Kallen into the empty conference room they happened to pass, followed not too long after by the sound of several buttons flying to the floor, Sayoko prepared what a proper head of security should do —cover their master's tracks.

She began ticking off items from the list she kept for such instances.

One: The corridor leading to the conference room would be cleared.

Two: Footage from security cameras would be tweaked.

Three: (Most importantly) A fresh change of clothes identical to the ones the imperial couple were wearing, discreetly placed where they would be needed.

Some moments later the couple would be seen leaving the conference room, walking side by side, their forms immaculate ーas expected of royalty being seen in public. She had done her job well.

After all, who better equipped to make this happen than the Shinozaki?

* * *

 **A/N** : As mentioned in my profile, this month (Sep.2018) marks my 10th anniversary as a fanfiction writer. This is the first of two promised shorts. Further details in my profile.

Regarding the matter of requests, there are stuff I find uncomfortable to write. However, you may plead your case through PM's. If you managed to convince me enough to get the gears turning in my head, you might see it posted.

Till then, happy reading!

~ryder77


	4. Honeymoon

**WARNING**! Warnings from the first installment apply. No markers to skip with this time. Contains as the chapter title suggests. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

She was nervous.

More on the side of anticipation, though. They were finally married. They finally arrived at the private hot spring resort where they would spend their week. They were finally alone.

She knew it would hurt, but she also knew that it would become one of the pleasures she would begin to enjoy with Lelouch. Perhaps, for the rest of their lives. Words shared by her mother and some unsolicited advice from Sayoko and Chiba (of all people!) ignited the hot blush that now adorned her cheeks. She knew she dressed on the sexy side, but totally, _willingly_ displaying herself to someone since fully entering adulthood made her heart race.

This was important.

 _He_ was important.

She ran the brush one more time through her hair (now reaching her upper back) before finally setting it down, standing up, and walking to the nearest window. She had chosen a room that faced westward, so that they could both sleep in afterward, without the morning sunshine bothering them. She also selected a western-style room instead of the traditional Japanese one, so they'd have a bed instead of the traditional futon mattresses.

Lelouch had let her be the boss in their honeymoon plans, as a way of making up for what he had put her through on their wedding day. She knew that he wanted them to get away from everybody —especially the press— so they could enjoy their reunion to the fullest. Thus the selection of this tucked-away location owned by a long-time friend of the Kouzuki family, recently re-acquired, with them as its first clients. And, for the next seven days, its only occupants outside the staff, who were instructed to stay out of sight outside mealtimes.

The first evening star shone brilliantly, as if telling everyone who managed to turn their gaze at its direction to look at it. She had no idea how long she had been admiring it, when Lelouch's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She shook her head. "Just admiring that star."

"Yes, Venus does shine brilliantly this time of year."

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Lelouch to call it what it is. Still, she leaned back, letting him tuck her head under his chin. She observed once again that the muscles in his chest were better toned than she remembered. With only the cotton of the resort-provided yukata coming between their skins this time around, she noticed that his abdomen was also similarly toned.

 _Mind out of the gutter, Kallen!_ she berated herself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Good," she replied.

"Not too tired, I hope?"

She gulped. There it was. "No. I'm good."

"If you're not sure—"

"No," she cut him off, turning in his embrace. "I'm ready." She blushed hotly, realizing what she just said. "I mean, ah.."

He let his kiss tell her that he understood exactly what she meant.

-.o.O.o.-

He was nervous.

Even with the intimacy that he and Kallen shared in their year in Ashford together, he had never truly given sexual intercourse much thought. It had taken the combined efforts of Suzaku and Jeremiah to get him to have a care for his physical strength. Not to mention that it would also improve his physical appearance. In the nude. In the three months that he was being "authenticated", he had also been following a strict training schedule that the two knights mapped out for him.

"After all," Suzaku reasoned, "you'll need to at least be able to carry her across the threshold. Right now, she has more muscle mass than you. She's nowhere near as light as Nunnally."

His and his knights' efforts appear to have paid off when Kallen purred in contentment against his chest when he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed,

"Someone's been working out."

"I didn't want to disappoint," he replied, though the confidence in his voice wasn't at all in his nerves.

Along with the physical training, both knights had also been throwing tips at him on how to please a woman. Back then he had been nothing less than scandalized that they would even think about bringing the topic up (especially when Suzaku had the most tips to offer). At this moment, he was scrambling to recall whatever he could. However, when he saw the amount of trust Kallen was showing him as she lay on the bed beneath him, he decided to focus on only one:

 _Take your time._

-.o.O.o.-

"Ouch!"

Lelouch pulled back.

"Are you okay?"

Lelouch rubbed the top of his head, grimacing in pain. He got too excited after Kallen said she was ready for him. He hadn't noticed they had gotten too close to the headboard, with him ending up hitting his head on it while getting into position. He opened his eyes when Kallen pulled his hand away, and, he had to admit, the look of loving concern she was giving him, illuminated by the glow from her nude body, quickly became one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"Let me take a look," she said, and he let her. He felt her gently check for a bump, run her hand through his hair (that felt good), making him close his eyes. When she pressed her fingers on his head, she massaged it with two circular motions before waving her hand off with a flourish. She said a little chant while she did that massage,

"Itai no, itai no, tonde'kke!"

 _Pain, pain, go away._ Lelouch recognized the magic words said to Japanese children who had minor bumps and scrapes. He gave her a withering glare, but her eyes only laughed back at him.

"Better?"

He gave a noncommital grunt in response. The pain _was_ going away. This seemed to satisfy her when she sat up and brought her face closer to his.

"Good. Now, where were we?"

Their kisses and caresses were less awkward this time around, having learned each other's preferences before Lelouch's little accident, so it didn't take as long for them to get the heat that was lightly cooled burning once again. This time, though, Kallen made sure to push herself arms-length from the headboard before inviting Lelouch to join her. Lelouch, in turn, made sure to show his appreciation by kissing her how she liked it best.

Then it was finally time for them to come together.

It hurt! She was rather hoping that since she already lost that barrier, having been broken during her time on the Guren's cockpit, would make it easier, but (oh God!) he was stil bigger. And he was taking too long! Deciding she wanted it over and done with, she grit her teeth and told him,

"Go!"

In a single motion, he pressed his mouth against hers and pushed his whole length within her. He felt her scream into the kiss. To him, however, it felt incredible to be surrounded by her heat. It felt like... home. There was simply no other way for him to describe it. He stayed still for a moment longer, before breaking from their kiss to see her tearstained face.

"I'm okay," she said, a small sob somehow finding a way in-between the words. "Just, give me a minute."

He nodded in understanding, sensing her body's tension from the pain where they joined. Wiping the tears from her face, he waited patiently, also feeling her relax a bit from his touch. His eyes widened when Kallen lifted her hips, pushing him further within her. It felt amazing, but a grimace came back to Kallen's visage. He cupped her face, then, imploring her to stay still. It was then that he recalled one of Jeremiah's unsolicited tips and decided to try it out.

He kissed her, lightly this time, while also doing his best to not add to her discomfort. One hand reached down to her thigh, lightly running long circles from near her buttocks, down to just above her knee, and back again. Her sigh through their kiss told him it was working. He went on to let his other hand mirror its twin. A short while later, he finally broke the kiss, and lifted her legs to let her feet rest on his lower back. Her eyes widened at the new sensation from the changed angle, but he could tell that there was no added pain.

"Better?" he asked.

"How did you know—?"

"Like I said," he replied, shrugging. "I didn't want to disappoint."

"Then consider me not disappointed." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Breaking the kiss some seconds later, she went on to say, "You may proceed, your majesty."

"As you wish, your majesty."

From the talks with her mother, Kallen didn't set too many expectations on the amount of pleasure she would experience from her first time. But Lelouch's efforts to delay his own pleasure as he moved helped improve the experience for her. Before long, she was lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, at the same time encouraging him to not hold back.

"Kallen—!" He held her closer. Tighter.

"It's okay," she relplied breathlessly. "Come!"

His heat erupted within her. Though it was not the peak of her own pleasure, the experience of accepting his essence within her brought its own brand of accomplishment for her. Something from deep within him had made its place deep within her.

They were finally one.

Finally catching his breath, Lelouch lifted himself up to see Kallen's angelic smile greet him. She was tired as he was, but also just as happy. He rolled on his back then pulled her against him. She then made herself comfortable with her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which gradually lulled her to sleep. Just when she was about to fall into oblivion, she heard him say something he never heard him say before.

"I love you, Kallen."

She knew he did, but this was the first time she heard him say it first. Basking in the added warmth brought about by his words, she responded, smiling,

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N:

So (ahem), I originally wanted to write the whole thing in detail, but decided against it and leave some to your imagination. That, and I have no intention of turning this into a fifty shades fic. Anyway, let me know how this one compares to the other installments so far.

'Been writing some of their games and the, uh, aftermaths, but they ended up too darned short. Just goes to show how uninspired I've been recently. Maybe I'd post them as a collection under the same theme, like the third installment, or maybe not.

Anyway, yeah. Thanks for reading, and feedback is much appreciated.

~ryder77


	5. Let the Games Begin

A/N: This takes place three days after the honeymoon installment.

* * *

Kallen groggily opened her eyes. She smiled when she realized that it was Lelouch's arm over her naked waist. Last night had been incredible; a not unwanted contrast to their first night together. Gone was the pain, and with all the attention he gave her, as wwell as his insistence that she "relax and just feel"...

Just the thought of it sent a pleasurable tingle all over her body. However, a different kind of tingle demanded a more immediate action.

She moved to get up, only for the arm around her waist to pull her back down.

"Mine," came Lelouch's simple statement, followed by a kiss on the sensitive part of her neck.

"Let go, Lelouch."

"Never," another kiss, followed by a nibble. "I'm not letting you go ever again."

"Lelouch," she tried again. "I need to go."

"Nonsense," he replied. "Your place is here with me," he moved his lips close to her exposed ear before whispering, "Zero Squad Captain."

She shivered. He had spoken it using his Zero voice, adding to the already urgent sensations between her legs.

"Please," urgency in her tone this time. "I need to pee!"

"Oh," he released her abruptly, causing her to stumble unceremoniously to the floor. "Sorry."

With a huff, she sprinted to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Lelouch, left alone with nothing to do, paid attention to every sound that came from behind it. He noted that Kallen indeed had taken quite some time to relieve herself before finally hearing the sound of flushing.

He licked his lips to moisten them. He could hardly believe that in his desire to please her, his lips and tongue had reach places in her body he never thought of... tasting... before. He did get blocked by her at a certain point, with her reasoning that it wasn't exactly "clean" there. But, he decided, in order for him to say that he had claimed her one hundred percent, he simply must find a way to overcome that hurdle.

He already had a plan in mind. The conditions he needed to meet weren't that difficult to achieve. They were already at the best place to execute it.

And execute it he would.

But first...

-.o.O.o.-

 _Damn it, Lelouch_ , was what she wanted to say, but couldn't, because she didn't mean it. He had followed her to the bathroom just as she was about to leave, saying they should try showering together. She couldn't offer a counter-argument, since, well, they were already both naked, and breakfast (which he ordered) would be arriving soon. Showering together sounded like a good idea to save time.

A _very_ good idea, a voice in her head offered, and she couldn't deny the truth of it. Here she was, towel draped over her shoulders, being carried bridal-style by Lelouch, who had a towel wrapped around his waist (which notably did nothing to hide his very prominent passion) because there wasn't a part of her body that didnt feel like goo, or jelly, or putty. The shower had started innocently enough, with Lelouch even turning playful--blowing soap bubbles to pop on her nose, among other things--until he had decided to pick up where they left off last night.

She let out a soft moan of disappointment when he moved to leave after setting her down to sit on the side of the bed. He immediately whispered "I'll be right back," and kissed her forehead. She pulled the towel tighter around her at the loss of warmth, while she watched him retrieve a bottle from the nightstand. She immediately recognized it as Milly's gift of scented massage oil. Lelouch knelt before her as he opened it, then went on to pour a small amount of it on his hand before rubbing his hands together. She sat perfectly stil when he went on to apply the oil on her shoulders, lightly running his thumbs along her clavicle, causing her to let out a purr of pleasure, inhaling deeply. _Roses_ she noted. He let his hands move up her neck to cup her cheeks, pulling her into a light, sweet kiss, before pouring more of the oil on his hands then rubbing it on the rest of her. Kallen let him direct her while he worked, raising her arms so he could masssage her sides, leaning forward against his chest so he could reach her back, then leaning back on her elbows so she could lift her hips and let him work her buttocks. She yelped when he gave them a squeeze before moving to her legs.

His work done, she reached out a hand to ask for the bottle, but he had something else in mind. He slid his body up her torso, as if testing just how slippery her skin had become. Kallen shivered, especially since Lelouch chose to make the space between her legs as his starting point. He slid up her body, stopping when his still toweled crotch met resistance, before sliding back down, then up again. After a few of this, she could swear it wasn't just the massage oil that he was rubbing off from her.

She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she felt his lips against hers, giving her a little respite from the... torture... he was giving her. _Damn it, Lelouch!_ she once again screamed in her head, but couldn't say out loud, because she still didn't mean it.

"You okay?" he whispered. She kissed him in response, not trusting herself to be able to form words at this point. Satisfied, he trailed his kisses downward, causing her to let her head hang back, with her elbows just barely holding her upper body up. Every kiss sent shivers all over her body, and she basked in every single one, until she realized--

His hand caught her wrist and he growled. An actual growl that surprised and aroused her at the same time. Eyes still wide, she watched as Lelouch momentarily lifted his head, saying "We just got out of the shower, Kallen." _It's as clean as can be_ was the hidden message. "Give me this."

Biting her lip, she withdrew her hand and turned away,signifying that she would no longer attempt to stop him. She closed her eyes tight when she saw from the edge of ver vision that he lowered his head back down, preparing herself for--Oh!

One hand flew to her mouth, stil mortified at what Lelouch--Oh!--was ki--Ah! With one hand still on her mouth, her other arm covered her eyes, while she valiantly tried to convince herself that it wasn't his lips and tongue that was driving her mad. Even as her hips moved on their own to give him better access.

 _O-o-o-o-o-o-h, Lelouch!_

-.o.O.o.-

 _Something's not right_ came the somewhat detached thought even as she had her fifth orgasm this session. Everything she was feeling--from the moment Lelouch sent her over the edge from kissing her below--seemed somewhat, _amplified_. She could feel that Lelouch seemed different, too, seeming more like a, crazed animal? as he ground against her. The effort of it she could hear in his breathing, yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to take a break. Sure, they had only done it twice before, but she knew he slowed down his pace when was tiring. Whatever it was that affected the two of them, the part of her living in the moment didn't want him to stop. She knew she couldn't take much more of this, but it was all she could do to keep breathing over her own cries of pleasure. Her last conscious thought was of holding on to Lelouch for dear life as she felt her next climax approach.

She no longer heard Lelouch's own loud cry of release. Or his worried calls after.

-.o.O.o.-

The aroma from their breakfast slowly brought her back to wakefulness. She was still naked under the sheets, while she found Lelouch dressed in a robe, tending to their meal.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her voice raspy. Lelouch let out a relieved sigh before sitting on the bed and kissing her hand.

"About an hour," he supplied. "How are you feeling?"

"Still kinda tired," she replied, "but ready for some of that bacon." Lelouch chuckled and helped her into her robe. They ate in relative silence, interrupted only by light laughter when they tried feeding each other, resulting in some food being spilled. They both agreed to skip hooking their arms together for coffee. When their breakfast cart was taken away, they snuggled together while watching a movie. A pout from Kallen silenced Lelouch's dissection of the principles behind the main protagonist's time traveling ability. She fell asleep shortly after the protagonist's sister met a traffic accident, but woke up in time for the finale. Whether or not he noticed, Lelouch never brought it up.

"Say," she began once the credits were done rolling, "what would you change if you had that power?"

"Hm," Lelouch hummed, taking her question quite seriously. "I'm not sure."

"How come?"

"Well," he sighed, leaning back to look at the ceiling, "admittedly there are some things I wanted to change, that if I went back a little further, the cause of it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

"But if I thought back far enough," he went on, "it all wouldn't have happened if that one thing didn't. That one thing, I'm not really sure I want to change, after all." He turned to gaze at her eyes as if encouraging her to take a guess.

Kallen, however, already had a fairly good guess. "I understand. All too well." They touched their foreheads together and were quiet for a moment. "But there is one minor thing I think I'd want to go back in time for."

"What's that?"

"To find out where Milly bought that oil for us," she replied. "I loved the scent of it. I'm not sure why, but I dont' want to ask her directly."

"I know why." At Kallen's questioning look, he continued. "It's laced with an aphrodisiac. I'm sure you noticed how," a sideways look, "different, it was."

"It" being their activity this morning. "So..."

"I threw it out. Down the drain."

Kallen fell silent. She agreed with what he did, though they probably had different reasons for it. For her, it was because of how artificially-induced enjoyment had affected her family. In Lelouch's case, he explained without being prompted.

"I want you to want me because you do. All of you wanting all of me--heart, mind, and body. The way I want you. I don't want anything tainting that."

Kallen blushed at that bold declaration. She was still getting used to Lelouch being more expressive of his feelings. She felt the same, of course, but she wasn't about to let him outshine her in this department.

"Oh? You mean you're not convinced that I am?" she asked, letting her tone seem somewhat hurt.

"O-of course I am!" Lelouch sputtered. "Everything I've been doing, I--"

"I'm just teasing, Lou." she quickly cut in. Now she could see why Milly enjoyed picking on him. "I agree with you. I believe you . But," she trailed off.

"But...?"

"We really can't show that out in public, right? And I'd prefer if we don't turn into horny animals when we're finally in private."

"Of course."

"With how you've been all over me this morning, though," her expression turned mischievous, "I doubt you can."

"Explain," he arched an eyebrow.

"Before Milly's oil came into the picture, you already couldn't get enough of me. I bet you wouldn't be able to keep your composure once we're back in the New Pendragon."

"I seem to recall somebody not complaining. I'm willing to bet you'd be asking for my touches before long."

"Is that a fact?"

"No. A challenge." There was a fire in his eyes, now. Kallen wondered if this was how he looked like in those chess gambling matches that he and Rivalz used to go to.

"You are ON, Your Majesty."

"Only if you're willing for me to be on YOUR majesty if I win."

 _Oh-ho-ho!_ She could feel her adrenaline rising as well, but, she had to admit, this Lelouch would take some getting used to. "Okay, rules?"

"Whoever makes the first move loses."

"Not counting the paparazzi bait."

"Agreed."

"Nothing explicit. Language, body language, or whatever."

"Incentive for creativity, then?"

"Yeah."

"Agreed. Contact?"

"Limited to hands, and whatever's publicly decent."

"Excluding the paparazzi bait again, of course?"

"Y-y-y-yup." She hesitated because she knew Lelouch would exploit any advantage he could, but she had to admit to herself that it would be fun. "Agreed."

"Start and end?"

"Hmm," they _were_ still in their honeymoon, so, "Our first public appearance. When we get back."

"Agreed. And end to be decided upon mutual agreement?"

"Yup."

"We have a deal, Your Majesty," he held out his hand and she took it.

* * *

A/N:

And so, the games begin!

A little late, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)

A virtual cookie to who could name the movie they watched ;)

As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Round One

Disclaimer: Code Geass all its characters are property of Sunrise, Inc.

* * *

He couldn't believe he never noticed them before.

How graceful Kallen's neck curved into her shoulders. How teasingly innocent her hair behind her ears tickled the back of her neck. How impossibly long and graceful―despite their hidden strength―her legs were.

Even now, as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear with her legs crossed where she sat on the couch adjacent to where he sat, he wanted nothing else to plant kisses on every inch of her.

If only they weren't having tea with UFN delegates at the moment.

Actually if he hadn't been fooling the world as the Demon Emperor before, he doubted he could keep his hands to himself whenever his bride was around.

And she wasn't making it any easier. Taking a sip of her tea, she let a small droplet remain on her lower lip. Lelouch forcibly controlled his breathing to prevent an otherwise sharp intake of breath―coming from either wiping it off with his bare thumb, or sipping it off her. He knew either would gain him an advantage, but the rules of their game forbade it.

 _Well-played, Q-1_.

So instead, he decided on a counter-play.

-.o.O.o.-

She couldn't believe she never noticed them before.

How broad Lelouch's shoulders actually were. How deliberately graceful his movements were when in front of other people. How subtly strong his thighs actually were underneath all that cloth from his equestrian training.

Even as his fingers played with the rim of the teaup that laid on the saucer he was holding, she wished that touch upon... certain areas of her body. If she hadn't had her sick girl routine in Ashford, she would already be inhaling sharply at the sight. Since she had, she managed to hide it behind a stifled yawn.

The trembling of her hands, though, much tougher to manage.

 _Damn it, Lelouch!_

Luckily, their guests interpreted her yawn as exhaustion on her part, and voiced that they be excused. But knowing Kaguya－one of said guests－and that grin of hers, there was a chance young delegate knew what was really going on.

 _Damn that girl's observant eyes!_ she thought, even though she also thanked said girl's discreet demeanor when it came to keeping private things private.

Nonetheless, she rose and spoke her apologies and regrets that they could not stay longer―as protocol dictated―while within, she couldn't wait till they were all out of sight. Lelouch took her hand as they showed their guests out, and she was sure he coulud feel the effect his moves had on her. But, if his clammy hand in hers was an indication, the point for this round hasn't been awarded yet.

-.o.O.o.-

Lelouch towered over Kallen where she stood with her back against the door to the empty conference room they just locked. Try as they might to stifle it, both were heavily breathing. He stared her down with all the hunger that had been pooling within him, with the rise and fall of her chest enticing him to make his move.

His pride, however, forbade it. He never lost a chess game to his most testing opponents; he was never about to lose to his own frustration over this―his―woman.

 _My woman, huh,_ he thought to himself. Admittedly, he couldn't care less about desiring a woman like this before her. He had a sister that he cared very much about, after all, to even think about women as objects to be owned. Well, not an object, per se, he chided himself, _but still mine_.

Kallen held her breath when he inched ever closer. She could feel his heat, now, and she was sure he could feel hers. She was just about ready to jump him, herself, but she wanted to score a point over him, if only to keep his ego in check.

 _Queen takes King. Mate,_ came the unbidden chess reference, and she could no longer help but press her thighs tight. She watched his eyes shift downward, followed by that cocky grin he had been sporting since he found out where she was ticklish. He then pressed his palms against the door, on either side of her, further sealing off any chance of escape. Not that she wanted to.

Lelouch clenched his jaw. It was getting harder not to simply rip her clothes off and take her right there and then. He made her think he had the advantage, true, but her scent was driving him mad. He had clenched his jaw behind that grin. He even felt sweat beginning to trickle down the back of his neck, and it wouldn't take long before she noticed.

Her legs were only barely keeping her up, now. She was ready to grab his arms if only to keep standing, but what she really wanted was to wrap them around him, and feel his around her...

 ** _To hell with it!_** they both thought at the same time before their lips crashed against each other's, hands and limbs already seeking the means for further contact.

It a matter of seconds the sounds of cloth tearing and buttons clattering to the floor echoed through the enclosed space, followed soon after by heavy sighs of its only occupants, who struggled to keep quiet even as the other's ministrations made them want to cry out to the highest heavens.

Their desire for silence had become a struggle once he entered her. The door's hinges were well-oiled, true, but the minute spaces around the door itself groaned in time with their rhythm. With her legs still around him, he moved them to the conference table, in order to also allow her to lie on her back. When the table's legs also began make the table rock with them, he pulled away from her (causing a whimper of disappointment from her) and worked to arrange their discarded clothing on floor. He returned to her once he was satisfied of the comfort it could give them, and gently laid her there. Once rejoined, they rocked against each other with reckless abandon, to the point of forgetting why they needed to move to the floor in the first place, crying out in unison when they both achieved their release.

Coming down from their high, they laid on their backs, staring at the ceiling, quite satisfied at how this round played out. Once they recovered sufficiently, they voiced at the same time,

"You win this round," followed immediately by confused expressions.

"I kissed first," Kallen reasoned.

"I'm fairly certain I did," he countered.

Now that their heads were relatively clear, looking back on that kiss, they rather did meet halfway.

"A draw, then?" he offered.

"Accepted," she replied, his chess influence rubbing off on her.

"Your trick with the tea won't work next time, though."

She scoffed. "And what you did with the teacup was discreet?"

"It was actually an old habit of mine," he explained, "until Mother beat it out of me."

"She used to beat you?"

"Figuratively," he admitted. "Where do you think Cornelia got that signature stare of hers? She idolized my mother."

She turned to face him, seeking his hand and holding it. "You okay?" she asked. It always worried her when he talked about those they lost in the wars. She knew he and Cornelia had been close.

He turned his head to look at her before nodding. "It gets easier. Maybe because hers wasn't my fault."

"But you blamed yourself anyway."

"With my lovely wife here to beat it out of me," he said as he turned and propped his head on his free hand, "I believe I can grow out of that habit."

"You better." She smiled before giving him a long but chaste kiss on the lips, before voicing out her present concern. "So, how do we go back out there?" His only response was to point toward the door behind her. She raised an eyebrow in question before turning around,

To see two fresh sets of clothes―identical to the ones they just destroyed.

He whispered "Don't ask," before helping her up, picking up the clothes, and handing her her set. At her troubled look, he sighed and pulled her close. "I'll tell you tonight," he promised, to which her expression brightened. He did say no more secrets, and this was one she needed to know about anyway.

After all, it would keep this game of theirs interesting―and satisfying.

* * *

A/N:

Wrote this in a coffee shop I never usued to stay in. Had a hard time finding a seat where nobody can read over my shoulder XD

This is the first of two promised Rotations installments before 2019 ends. If time and inspiration permits, an installment of KRL just might beat the clock.

Hope you enjoyed! As always, feedback is appreciated.

~ryder77


End file.
